Only Your Ghost
by Anymousse
Summary: "Didn't wanna be your ghost, but I don't want anyone else..." -Anybody's Ghost, The National - Togami/Unfaithful!Naegi.


**A/N: Yo! This was requested by my friend Arvosexual on Tumblr. This is meant to be read while listening to Anyone's Ghost by The National, so if you're able to please do so.**

**Word count: 798**

**Only Your Ghost**

_For Katie._

This was absolutely beneath his status—a complete embarrassment to his name!

So how did he find himself back here, for what felt like the millionth time?

Byakuya was by no means a humble man, arrogantly strutting about with his fortune leaking off his form in shapes of expensive suits and designer glasses. He certainly cared for his image, so why did he allow himself to ruin himself like this?

Oh, yes, he was in love with that idiot.

He wasn't sure if he loved him or hated him, he thought. Staring down at the concrete of his five year on-and-off boyfriend's porch, he was nearly tempted to sit down, but hasty remindings of the hundred dollar suit turned him away from such a pedestrian idea. He mentally cursed Naegi for taking so long to return, that lying bastard.

Hours ago when he had texted the brunette he had gotten the reply of Makoto being sick with influenza, warning him to stay away lest he bring some sort of fucking _plague_ upon himself. Despite the horrible break up they had suffered just a few days prior, he had messaged Makoto's best friend Kyoko for a more elaborate diagnosis.

She hadn't the slightest idea of what he was asking, saying that about half an hour beforehand Naegi had asked to go clubbing with her.

Needless to say, Togami was _pissed._

So there he was, waiting for his fucked up lover to return. Byakuya didn't even know what he would say—'Oh, yes, hello Naegi. I had initially talked to you to remend our relationship, but I see you were too busy sweating off that influenza in the midst of scantily clothed bodies. Lovely weather this evening, yes?'

No. That's not how it would work, which was exactly why Togami was damn near furious when an oh so familiar vehicle pulled up in the driveway, two bodies soon exiting the car to entangle with each other. The pair were trying their damndest to reach the front door, feet stumbling on the other's and the obstacles of the lawn.

When they finally arrived, Byakuya cleared his throat and blandly asked, "Lovely to see Mizono-san is helping you fend off that daunting illness, isn't it Makoto?"

The forms stilled, a brief millisecond of frozen interlocked lips and rumpled clothing pressed together before they furiously parted. Mizono staggered backwards, returning to her car before driving away into the blackness of night without a word.

"Nice to see my secretary could be of use for once." He harshly mused, a sick smirk pulling up his lips, "She should've gone into that field of work instead."

"Becoming a nurse or a prostitute?" Naegi hesitantly questioned, shameful enough to be quite reluctant to face his highschool sweetheart.

"With Mizono-san I doubt there would be a difference," Byakuya huffed and moved out of the way for the shorter male to unlock the door, brushing past him when said obstacle was released, "You standards have gone down these past few years."

Makoto paused, "Then why do you keep coming back to me?"

There was a moment of silence before the icy blonde responded, "I suppose you would raise the question of why I still want you after all you put me through. Quite typical of you to do." He gave a dry chuckle, "Had I been anyone else, Makoto, you'd have broken my heart by now."

The lithe man lightly chuckled, pacing forward to the taller male before wrapping his arms around him. He smiled sadly up at his not first and certainly not last love, whispering out and utterance laced in such broken adoration it nearly sparked a flame of pain in the blonde's chest, "You can't break what isn't there."

"Hmph," He managed to eloquently grunt, "Yet if you could, I suppose I'd rather you over anybody else."

This was the closest to an, 'I love you' than Naegi had received in what was most likely years. A small grin slipped upon his face, and he tugged on his lover's tie to loosen it before pushing him onto their oversized plush seat.

"Take off your shoes," He nearly happily demanded, slipping off his own in the process, "We're gonna watch The Notebook like we did back in Highschool."

The blonde rolled his eyes, sighing before complying with the more feminine man's wishes, "Fine. Perhaps over a glass of wine?"

"You're ridiculous," He laughed, "But I think I can manage that."

And that's what the duo did. They watched the classic over a few glasses of wine nuzzled up on the large recliner, Togami's glasses somehow coming off during the process and hand linked with his love's. Tomorrow they would most likely slip back into their love/hate pattern, but for now...

For now, they were content.

_~Fin_


End file.
